Damaged
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: A moment between Aphrodite and Gabrielle after the events of Motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Gabby and Dite

I looked up at her, only to see the tears streaming down her face. My heart shattered for my friend. Her eyes, that I was so used to seeing filled with laughter, were now clouded over with pain. I was glad to see that there was no hate behind her pain. She knew what happened had had to have been done.

A few pieces of lose hair fell down, covering her eyes. She made no attempt to move the loose strand once it had fallen. Tentively I reached up, not sure if she wanted me near her. I pushed the hair softly behind her ear. She didn't pull away or shake me off, as I feared she would.

I caught her chin in my hand and pulled her up, forcing dull gray-blue to meet green. She saw the tears streaming down my face and knew I felt her pain. She smiled softly at me and I returned it, knowing that I had not lost my friend. We stared at each other for a few moments before I felt her cautiously grab my hand.

"I know that you did what you had to do. I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me. I helped kill them just as much as you did. Still," she struggled with every word, "It doesn't make it hurt any less. I feel so alone now."

"You're not alone. I promise you that. You'll always have my friendship…if you want it." The desperation I felt was apparent. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel alone.

She smiled as she had before the events of the past few days. It warmed my heart to see her happy again, if only for a few moments.

"Of course I do. I never really needed friends in my life. When I met you, everything changed. You have changed me so much. I don't deserve your friendship, but I will always do my best to make you proud."

"You do make me proud," I half whispered, "You've changed so much since I first met you. You're not the same person you were then."

She just threw her arms around me and started to cry. "Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. You're the only real one I've ever had."

2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! I know it's been a while, but I'm back. Hopefully I'll have updates soon across the board (not just this fandom). This isn't a new story, but it has been rewritten a little. Let me know what you think ; ).

For those Xenites still out there, we need to talk. I miss this fandom and the community it once had. I'd really like to get something going again…. Maybe a new round of fanfiction? A new Chat Room? Anything… my email is on my profile, along with all my contact info. Get with me! I'd love to go back and relive this all over again. Hugs and good wishes to all.

XGXGXGXG

I looked up at her, only to see the tears streaming down her face. My heart shattered for my friend. Her eyes, that I was so used to seeing filled with laughter, were now clouded over with pain. Despite the cruel circumstances, I was glad to see that there was no hate behind her pain. She knew what happened had to have been done.

A few pieces of lose hair fell down, covering her eyes. She made no attempt to move the loose strand once it had settled. I didn't know if my touch would be welcomed, but I was aching to find some way to connect. Tentatively I reached up, not altogether sure she wanted me near her. I pushed the hair softly behind her ear. I breathed relief when she didn't pull away or shake me off, as I had feared.

I caught her chin in my hand and pulled her up, forcing dull gray-blue to meet green. She saw the tears streaming down my own cheeks and knew I felt her pain. She smiled softly at me and I returned it, knowing that I had not lost my friend. We stared at each other for a few moments before I felt her cautiously grab my hand and lean into it.

Her eyes fluttered shut and I could tell she was searching for the words that would bring her peace. Swallowing hard, she tried to keep her voice from quivering. "I know that you did what you had to do. I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me. I helped kill them just as much as you did. Still," she struggled with every word, "It doesn't make it hurt any less. I feel so alone now."

"You're not alone. I promise you that. You'll always have my friendship…if you want it." The desperation I felt was apparent. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel alone. We had killed nearly all her family. The same family she had known for lifetimes longer than we had even been around. We were poor substitutes for that kind of bond, but I was not going to abandon her.

She smiled as she had before the events of the past few days. It warmed my heart to see her happy again, if only for a few moments. She rolled her eyes as she spoke, hating to seem so sentimental. Still, we weren't the same people we had been just days before. Something that should have torn what bit of friendship we had apart had brought us closer than ever.

"Of course I do. I never really needed friends in my life. When I met you, everything changed. You have changed me so much. I don't deserve your friendship, but I will always do my best to make you proud."

"You do make me proud," I half whispered. I couldn't believe that she cared so much about what I thought, but then maybe that was what made her so different. She did care, she always had. When we had first met, her focus was so pointed inward that she seemed like the spoiled diva so many thought she was. Yet, over time she had gained confidence and with that came the friend standing before me. "You've changed so much since I first met you. You're not the same person you were then."

She just threw her arms around me and started to laugh through the tears. "Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. You're the only real one I've ever had." I pulled her close and we stayed that way for several moments before things relaxed. Once calmer, she pulled back and wiped away her tears. "You didn't kill my family. Neither did the warrior babe. They chose to leave. And you," she smiled softly, "You've always stayed. I won't forget that." She pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek and winked before disappearing into the night. A calming peace washed over me and I knew we were all going to be okay.

2


End file.
